<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Her by DiplomaticTranslator (SephyAthredon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458489">Losing Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephyAthredon/pseuds/DiplomaticTranslator'>DiplomaticTranslator (SephyAthredon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, F/M, Gren's PoV, Grieving, Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephyAthredon/pseuds/DiplomaticTranslator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on Gren's feelings after Amaya sacrifices herself in Episode 1 on Season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gren wasn’t sure what to think, he only acted on instinct as his feet carried him toward the pass where Amaya and the Sun elf were battling. He knew he could die right alongside Amaya, but he needed to help if he could. Before he could register anything else, there was an explosion. It didn’t engulf him, but instead blew him back a few feet. He landed harshly on the ground and stayed there for a moment before getting up.</p><p>  A look of terror was plastered on his face as he just stared at the lava now separating him from Amaya, if she was even alive after that explosion. Thoughts raced through his head as his legs wobbled weakly, forcing him to kneel. No matter what solution he came up with, it always ended with Amaya’s death. She either died in the explosion, blown back into the lava, was killed by the elf, or was taken prisoner and will soon be killed by the elf. </p><p>  Tears pricked at the corners of Gren’s eyes as he closed them and pressed his hands against his face. </p><p>  “No…” He choked out the word through sobs, “No no no… this can’t be happening.”</p><p>  Gren stood, getting as close to the lava as he dared and took a deep breath, “Amaya!” He shouted, as loud as he could, “Amaya! Please tell me you’re alive! Please find some way to tell me that you’re alive!” His voice was desperate, pleading. He understood that the other couldn’t reply back verbally, but nonetheless, he listened for a sound. Some shred of hope that his closest friend had made it somehow. Everything was quiet, except for the sounds the lava made.</p><p>  He was like this for at least fifteen minutes. until Lieutenant Fen decided to check and see if he was alright. He hung his head in sorrow once he realized there was only Gren, and General Amaya was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>  “She’s gone… Isn’t she?” He asked.</p><p>  That had been enough for Gren, enough to make the pain of her loss real and he bent over, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. He couldn’t take the confirmation that she was, indeed, dead… or she will be soon.</p><p>  That was the only answer the man needed. He knelt by Gren, placing a hand softly on his back. It was an unspoken thing among most of the Katolis military that the General and her Commander had a very special relationship based on mutual trust and understanding. After all, Amaya wouldn’t pick just anyone to take up the job of being her translator after her sister died. The two knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves. He couldn’t imagine how it felt to lose someone like that. </p><p>  “I know it may not mean much, but I offer my condolences. General Amaya was brave and selfless. She gave her life to ensure the breach was sealed.”</p><p>  “I know... “ Gren replied through tears, “I just… wish there had been another way…”</p><p>  “So do I…” He stood and offered Gren a hand up, which he took after a few moments of wiping tears away, “Let’s regroup back at the camp, okay?”</p><p>  Gren nodded in return and let the other lead the way. He just walked along, feeling numb. He didn’t stop crying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>